ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foduck Loses His Memory
Foduck and Lucy are looking at the sunrise together. After they arrived after the work meeting stars, the Dispatcher gives small jobs to the tugs. Theodore, Lucy, and Hank bringing small cargo ship, George and Emily bring big container ship to repair dock, and Foduck is checking harbor safety patrols. After the jobs are done, Foduck floating around the harbor when his true love Lucy came. Lucy ask Foduck to race with her to the beach, Foduck smiled and they both race to the beach. The next day, the Dispatcher announce a new ship is coming visits the harbor. He told the tugs her name is Tanya Rini, and she is bringing some logs for the workmen to make new buildings, new chairs, and tables. He told the tugs she is leaving tonight to get more logs and order the tugs to bring her in. After tugs arrived they were surprise, the new ship Tanya Rini is bigger than an iceberg. They introduce Tanya Rini and tells her welcome to the harbor. Tanya Rini was delighted and began to move her to the docks begin to rest. After the tugs are finish they're job, they begin to rest in their docks. On sunset, Tanya Rini is leaving harbor to fetch more logs and be back tomorrow. The next day, the Dispatcher order the tugs to Tanya Rini to the dock to give logs for the workmen. After the tugs set off to bring Tanya Rini with the logs, after the began to go they didn't know one of the ropes is snapping. After they made it to the harbor and begin to bring her to the dock, Lucy hear the loud snap and George heard it too. The tugboats stop moving the ship and listened and Foduck saw the rope has snap and the logs we're about to fall. Foduck warn his friends move the logs are falling down into the water, Theodore's towrope is stuck and can't move. Foduck rush rescue his friend and he pull Theodore harder and harder and harder. Than the towrope snap and Theodore is free, they both saw one of the logs is falling. Foduck push Theodore out of the way, than the log hit Foduck's forehead and crash into Willy's Island. The tugboats gasps and cried worried, Tanya Rini use her horn to call for help. After sunset, the tugs were in the dock with the Dispatcher and hope Foduck is all right. Constance and the pilot boats are keeping them company and hope that Foduck will be all right. After that, Rebecca came and told Foduck is all right; everyone is very happy. But Rebecca told them bad terrible news, the Dispatcher and the tugs listen to her. Rebecca told them that Foduck has lost his memories, and explain that the log hit him and several connects of his mind were damaged and won't remember everything. The tugs are sad and scared even the Dispatcher was worried and scared too, but the most upset is Lucy. Lucy cries for the next five days. Theodore, Hank, Emily, George and the Dispatcher try to comfort her. When Foduck finally woke up, he couldn't remember anything. He ask lots of questions and the tugs answer them all. But Lucy is still worried that Foduck will have his V taken away. The next day Cumberland the container ship arrives. Theodore, Lucy and Foduck are to bring him in Foduck asks what is Cumberland's name. Cumberland is shocked. Theodore told Cumberland the story of Foduck. Cumberland is very sad and a very shocked Theodore and Lucy watch the big ship cry. Theodore and Lucy start crying to and Lucy cries the hardest. Foduck asks why they are crying and Theodore, Lucy and Cumberland keep crying. Cumberland hoped Foduck would soon know how to do everything again. The next day, Cumberland wanted to stay close to the Great Ocean Dock to see how Foduck was doing. Foduck was getting a little better and his job that day was to pull Barrington Barge. Hank was to tell all the barges about Foduck the most upset were Brunswick and Bonavista. Theodore was to tell Digby the cable ship. Emily told Cabot and George told Owen. All were very sad. Later, Theodore told Bedford and Sigird who started crying. Later, Foduck was able to push a ship. Cumberland wanted to live in the Big Harbor until Foduck got better. Foduck was getting better every day and now he and Lucy had there long kiss on their lips. The Harbour Master video taped it and showed it to Cumberland and the tugs. Since Foduck lost his memory he had to give his V word to Hank. Hank is exitced. Foduck ask what's a V tug is and Hank said it was a tug that goes out on the ocean. Foduck asks lots more questions and Hank is happy to answer them all. The next day Foduck was to bring in Cabot all by himself Cabot was worried but Foduck did a good job. The tugs reward Foduck with a necklace. Lucy rewards Foduck with a kiss. Foduck tells Lucy that he loves her with all his heart. Lucy starts crying because Foduck is getting his memory back! Section heading Foduck has a scar his forehead looks like the letter Y. Tanya Rini first appearance. Hank gets his V word. Section heading Foduck kiss Lucy on the lips. Like they did their first kiss on Foduck's Fear of Heights. Category:Episodes